This invention relates generally to semiconductor memories.
One type of volatile semiconductor memory is a static random access memory. In the static random access memory, one of two states may be preserved without the need for refreshing. Static random access memories (SRAM) are highly useful in low power consumption applications, particularly where speed is desirable. Thus, they have found widespread use in battery powered applications.
Of course, the cost of the static random access memory is a function of the size of its cells. Conventional cells may use four or more transistors, as well as additional devices such as resistors.
Thus, if the size of the static random access memory could be reduced, the cost of these devices could also be reduced.